Sherlock Blu Episode 6: The Wrath Of Ice
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 6, Blu and his gang must capture the claw twin while Nico is being forced to be training to order fight his nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Debut Of The Claw Twin

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

Holmes: Blu.  
>Blu: Yes?<br>Holmes: You will disguise as a expert named Elijah Wood.  
>Blu: Elijah Wood, the actor.<br>Holmes: Yes, Jewel will disguise as a expert's assistant named Emma Stone.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Holmes: Rafael will disguise as a expert's driver named David Spade  
>Rafael: What?<br>Holmes: Pedro and Nico will disguise as a expert's pal named Terrence Howard and Joseph Gordon-Levitt.  
>Pedro and Nico: What?<br>Holmes: Luiz will disguise as a expert's translator named Laurence Fishburne.  
>Luiz: What?<br>Holmes: Now, all 5, go!  
>All: Yes Sir!<p>

Blu and his gang travel to China to capture The Claw Twin.

Sam: We here, China.  
>Pedro: So, We just capture this little two and we done, Right?<br>Blu: Pedro, They not live in here, They live in the Coldest, Highnest, and very far mountain.  
>All: What?<br>Blu: Holmes says that they lived in the mountain.  
>All: Oh right, But first how we gonna to find this guy who know that mountain<p>

Blu hasn't thought for that until he spot a old man and they talk to him.

Nico: What your name?

But old man didn't respond.

Nico: What? You don't speak english.  
>Blu: Nico! The guide book says that you have to show a respect to him.<br>Nico: So i have to show a respect.  
>Blu: Yes.<br>Nico: Oh right, My name is Nico, And this is my friend named Pedro, And you are...  
>Old Man: Ha ha ha ha ha, That fellow make laugh.<br>Nico: What? Blu! You says to show respect to him!  
>Blu: Well, The guide book says that you make laugh to order to get them talking.<br>Nico: Oh! What your name?  
>Old Man: My name is Lee, Master Lee.<br>Nico: Nice to meet you, Master Lee.  
>Lee: What the quest that you seeking?<br>Blu: We are seeking to capture The Claw Twin.

All everyone gasp to hear their name.

Lee: Don't says that name, That devilous twin are the responisble for armaggeddon of this.  
>Nico: What happen?<br>Lee: It was long time ago.

_"I found them in my temple, And i raised them as my sons and i named them, Yin and Yang, I teach them to be a student, But when they at 21, They have been rejected by Master Shin, My fellow, And i was walking with Shin, This is how happen"_

(Flashback)

Young Lee: Yin! Yang! What are you doing?  
>Yin: Nothing master, Just curious.<br>Young Lee: Curious at what?  
>Yang: Is it a curious.<p>

Yin and Yang releashed a soldier to betray him and Shin.

Shin: Lee! Get out of here!  
>Young Lee: Shin! I won't leave you!<br>Shin: Don't worry, I always been there for you, Now go!  
>Young Lee: Okay.<p>

_"As i escaped, I saw a mysterious leader who claimed himself as S.A.C.D. to kill Shin"_

(Flashback)

Arthur Conan Doyle: Hello, Shin.  
>Shin: You!<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Any last word?  
>Shin: You will die! Demon!<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Well, Then.

Arthur point his gun at Shin and Shin is killed.

Young Lee: No!  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Who says that?<br>Young Lee: I did!  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Get them.<br>Yin and Yang: Yes sir.

_"As i running, I throw my knife to kill him and he fall to his death"_

(Flashback)

Arthur Conan Doyle: NNNNOOOOO!

_"I keep running for them and i lost them but all of student was killed in explosion that S.A.C.D. put on, So i vow to myself to never come back again"_

Lee: That my story.  
>Nico: Wow, That tragedies story that i ever heard.<br>Lee: I know.  
>Blu: But Lee, If you don't guide us to the mountain, You will be hopeless and old.<br>Lee: Did you call me old.  
>Blu: Yes.<br>Lee: AAAAAAARRRHHHHHH!

Lee begin to attack Blu and Blu try to outsmart him but Master Lee was too fast and Master Lee begin to hurt Blu's wing.

Lee: What you says!  
>Blu: Old!<br>Lee: What?  
>Blu: I means that you not very old!<br>Lee: Who is better master!  
>Blu: You are! Please i sorry!<br>Lee: Very well then.

Lee let go of Blu's wing.

Blu: What he did to my wing!  
>Jewel: I will make you feel better.<p>

Jewel kissed Blu because she worry that Blu won't make it alive.

Blu: What it that for.  
>Jewel: I am so worry about you!<br>Blu: Oh!

Blu and Jewel kissed again.

Nico: , Are you gonna with us?  
>Lee: Of course, I will guide you.<br>Nico: Okay, Guy! we are gonna to coldest, highnest, and very far mountain.  
>All: NNNNNNOOO!<p>

10 minutes later.

Luiz: Are we there yet.  
>Nico: No!<p>

1 hours later.

Luiz: Are we there yet  
>Jewel: No!<p>

2 hours later.

Luiz: Are we there yet.  
>Blu: Yes.<br>Luiz: Really?  
>Blu: No!<p>

3 hours later.

Luiz: Are we there yet?  
>All: NO!<br>Luiz: Fine! Are we there yet.

Blu begin to mocking him and Luiz got angry.

Luiz: Okay.  
>Blu: Finally.<p>

But someone fart.

Blu: Rafael!  
>Rafael: It wasn't me.<br>Blu: Who did.

Blu look at Luiz.

Blu: Luiz, Do you know that we been walking for 70 minutes and you started to fart!  
>Luiz: Sorry.<p>

But Luiz fart last time and Blu got angry.

Blu: Are we there yet.  
>Nico: Yes!<br>Luiz: Finally!

Blu and his gang are freezing after the long walking.

Lee: There we are, My old temple.  
>Pedro: I don't see a village.<br>Lee: Right over here, My friend.

Lee point to village.

Pedro: Thank you!  
>Lee: You welcome, Now who want a hot soup?<br>All: Me!  
>Lee: Come to get it.<p>

Lee passed his hot soup to Blu and other while someone watching them and it reveal to be Yin and Yang.

Yang: Bro.  
>Yin: Yes.<br>Yang: Who are them.  
>Yin: I don't know but i am sure that old man is looked like Master Lee.<br>Yang: Did you says Master Lee?  
>Yin: Yes.<br>Yang: We must stop him before stopping us.  
>Yin: Good Choice, Bro.<p>

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Elijah Wood and Joseph Gordon-Levitt because The Claw Twin is voice by Elijah Wood and Joseph Gordon-Levitt.


	2. Chapter 2: Nico's Secret

At Lee's temple.

Lee: We here, My own temple, Nico, What wrong?  
>Nico: Nothing, Just a bad dream.<br>Lee: Bad dream?  
>Nico: Lee, My nightmare is that i was a baby, i lost my parent in explosion and i was about to get attack by 2 ninja.<br>Lee: Oh my god, Nico, I think you born in temple.  
>Nico: What?<br>Lee: I should tell you about long time ago.

_"It was years ago, Your parents was my student, Your father was in love with your mother and they got married, So when you born, Your mother named you Tje, But your parents was killed in explosion, And Yin and Yang was about to kill you but they got distracted by me, And i grab you and i lost them, To order save you, I put you in basket and i gentle drop in river and river take you to Rio De Janeiro, Where your adopted parents named you Nico"_

Lee: That your story.  
>Nico: But i don't know about fightning style, I too weak.<br>Lee: Nico, I have no choice but i will train you.  
>Nico: Okay.<br>Lee: Good.

Meanwhile at F.L.Y. china lab

Holmes: Yo, Watson.  
>Watson: Yes.<br>Holmes: Look at them.

Holmes zoom the footage of Blu and other are getting freezing.

Watson: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, That so funny.  
>Holmes: I know! And i put something on them.<br>Watson: What is it?

Holmes push a buttom that shock Blu and his gang.

Watson: That so funny!  
>Holmes: I know!<p>

Meanwhile at Lee's temple.

Lee: Now, Nico, You must close your eye to order see your enemy.  
>Nico: Okay.<p>

Nico close his eye and trying to see Lee but it failed, Nico was still not know about fightning style.

Lee: What happen?  
>Nico: I told you, I still not know about fightning style!<br>Lee: Nico, Let me tell you about the secret weapon.  
>Nico: Okay.<p>

_"Long, Long, and long years ago, When a farmer was threaten by a ruthless emperor, A farmer was recently by a god and the farmer told him that he need a power to save someone's life. So god give him a power that will stop them, It called "Ball Of Fire", The farmer have successful defeat the emperor, And he begin to train a people to use their fightning style, When he die, He says, The only one will be given his power if the only one will risk his life to save everyone that he cared about"_

Lee: That a story about secret weapon.  
>Nico: You means that someone who is risking his life to save other to be given by his power?<br>Lee: Yes.  
>Nico: Okay, Now i am ready.<br>Lee: Okay, Try again, Close your eye.  
>Nico: Okay.<p>

Nico close his eyes and all the sudden he see Lee about attack him but Nico was quickly attack Lee while his eye close.

Lee: What the hell.  
>Nico: Hey, Lee, I am able to see my enemy with my eye close.<br>Lee: I am so proud of you.

Meanwhile, Pedro begin to hear thing.

Pedro: What that?  
>Rafael: I don't know.<br>Pedro: Maybe it wa-

But Pedro is disappear.

Rafael: Where Ped-

Rafael disappear.

Luiz: Raf-

Luiz disappear.

Jewel: Guy!  
>Blu: Is it not funny!<p>

But Blu and Jewel saw a shadow and turn back.

Blu and Jewel: What the hell-

But they disappear.

Meanwhile.

Lee: Wow Nico, You beat me twice.  
>Nico: I know!<p>

But Nico didn't see his friends.

Nico: Pedro! Rafy! Luiz! Jewel! Blu! Where are you, Guy?  
>Lee: Nico, There a note.<p>

Nico started to read a note.

_"Dear Tje and Lee, We got your friends, If you want to see your friend again, You must fight us, Signed Yin and Yang A.K.A The Claw Twin"_

Nico: Oh my! They got them.  
>Lee: Nico, It time to face them.<br>Nico: Okay, It time to risk my life.  
>Lee: Good.<p>

Meanwhile at Unknown location at The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: That Claw Twin got Blu and other, But no yellow guy.  
>Hellskull: What?<br>Akato: Don't worry master, That yellow guy have no chance.  
>Drake: Yeah, Like he says.<br>Akato: Shut up!  
>Drake: Sorry.<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Interested, That yellow guy have no chance.

Akato, Arthur Conan Doyle, Drake, Hellskull, and Liziarty laugh.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of The Claw Twin

At Yin and Yang's hideout.

Lee: We here.  
>Nico: Are you sure<br>Lee: Yes i am sure.

Lee walk to Yin and Yang

Lee: Yin! Yang! I challenge you to the death!  
>Nico: What?<br>Lee: Trust me.  
>Yin: Very well then, Let Fight!<p>

Lee, Yin and Yang fight, After the long fight, Lee use his power to destroy them but Yin and Yang have overpowered him and Lee was wounded by them.

Nico: Lee!

Nico ran to Lee

Lee: Nico, It time.  
>Nico: Time for what?<br>Lee: To face your parent's killer.  
>Nico: Okay, I will.<p>

Lee is dead and Nico decide to not run.

Nico: Hey! You two!  
>Yin and Yang: Yes?<br>Nico: I want to challenge you!  
>Yin: You risking your life instead running<br>Nico: Yes, I am risking to save people that i very care about.

Nico, Yin and Yang fight but Nico keep been beating up, And Yin stabbed him.

All: NICO!  
>Nico: I tried my friend, I just can't beat them.<br>Farmer: No you not gonna gave up.  
>Nico: Who say that?<br>Farmer: I did, My name is Ken, I heard you risking your own life to save your friend.  
>Nico: Yes, I did.<br>Ken: I will given you, My power to face your nightmare.  
>Nico: What?<p>

Ken sacrifice his power to give his successor to fight his nightmare.

Ken: How you feel?  
>Nico: I feel like stronger.<br>Ken: Now, Go get them

Nico open his eye and he have been heal.

Nico: Hey! I want rematch!  
>Yin: Okay.<p>

Yin is gonna to charge him but Nico throw his new fireball to attack Yin

Yang: Are you okay, Bro?  
>Yin: What the hell?<p>

Yang try to throw his knife but Nico unleashed his fireball to burn the knife.

Yang: You cost my knife, That knife was my own.  
>Yin: You know what, Let attack him.<br>Yang: Good idea

Yin and Yang are gonna attack him but Nico releashed his fireballs to overpowered them.

Yin: Ow!  
>Yang: Ow!<br>Yin: That it, We are gonna to use our power  
>Yang: Good<p>

Yin and Yang are unleashed their power to overpowered him but Nico use the ultimate fireball ever, And Nico have overpowered them.

Nico: Now, Who weak, Do you want more?  
>Yin and Yang: No more! No more!<br>Nico: Good, Now releashed my friend.  
>Yin: Okay!<p>

Yin open the door and Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, and Luiz was free and they are surprised when Nico have his own fireball power.

Pedro: I am so jealous at you, Nico!  
>Nico: Why?<br>Pedro: Because you get a power and i don't.  
>Blu: Wow, Cool.<br>Jewel: Nico, You awesome!  
>Nico: Thank you!<br>Rafael: Wow, I guess i was wrong about you.  
>John: Me too, Your power are way beyond than other.<br>Nico: You welcome.  
>John: Now, We are taking those 2 trouble-maker to jail.<br>Yin and Yang: What?

Judge sentenced Yin and Yang to life in Mars way-maximum prison.

Yang: Everyone! Help Me!  
>Yin: Yang, No one can save you.<br>Yang: It figure of speech!  
>Yin: Oh!<p>

Cops pushed Yin and Yang.

Yin and Yang: Hello Henry, Edward, Jack, Lightning and Isabelle.  
>All: Hello Yin and Yang.<br>Yin: So what gonna on here?  
>Miss Foxy: We are gonna to beat up about... NOW!<p>

The Claw Twin, Miss Foxy, Bulldozer The Tanker, Uron, Captain BlackParrot and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betray by them.

Yin and Yang: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile at F.L.Y. China hospital.

Nico: Is he gonna make it?  
>Doctor: I don't know.<p>

1 Hours later.

Doctor: Yes, He make it.  
>Nico: Finally!<p>

Nico go to Lee's room.

Nico: Hello, Lee.  
>Lee: Oh! Hi Nico!<br>Nico: I got you a hot soup that i made.  
>Lee: Wow impressed! But how you made this soup hot?<br>Nico: Because i got a farmer's power.  
>Lee: Show me?<p>

Nico releashed his fireball power and it destroyed a chair.

Lee: Wow! Very impressed!  
>Nico: Thank you! And Thank for teaching me about this.<br>Lee: You welcome!

Nico hug Lee and Nico walk away.

Blu: Nico!  
>Nico: Yes?<br>Blu: We need you!  
>Nico: Okay, Why?<br>Blu: Because we found something.

Blu and Nico run to Holmes and it reveal to be a box of banana.

Blu: What is it?  
>Holmes: It a banana, And the only reason why i called you because this banana is not good, It smell poison.<br>Blu: Poison, But who did it?  
>Holmes: It Baron Von Banana!<br>Blu: Baron Von Banana?  
>Holmes: He is a baron of Africa and his people are suffer by him.<br>Blu: So.  
>Holmes: I want you and other to go Africa.<br>Blu: Okay!

Meanwhile

Blu: Ah, Mom?  
>Rachel: Yes?<br>Blu: We are gonna to africa and capture this Baron Von Banana.  
>Rachel: Barry.<br>Blu: What?  
>Rachel: Nothing!<br>Blu: Okay.

As Blu walk away, It reveal that Rachel have a watch and she open up and reveal that show picture of her and Barry and that Baron Von Banana was Rachel's long-lost lover.

To be continued.


	4. Epilogue

At unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Arthur Conan Doyle: Why my boy are in jailed?  
>Liziarty: I don't know!<br>Hellskull: Don't worry, My friend, I have hired someone.  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Who?<br>Hellskull: Baron Von Banana


End file.
